moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Spikes
The is an upgrade of the Greater Spikes available at Age 9. They are the only in the game capable of poisoning Players, and . Technical * The Poison Spikes deal 30 damage points on contact. They also inflict the Poison Effect, which takes away 5 health points every second for 5 seconds, making for a total of 25 additional Damage done over time. In short, it does 55 Damage. ** The Poison effect does not stack, so a Player who is already poisoned cannot be poisoned again to have two Poison effects working on him. ** Note that the Poison does not affect Players using the Anti Venom Gear, but initial contact with the Poison Spike will still deal 30 Damage. * Contact with the Poison Spikes will also result in a knockback effect on the player unless the Player is trapped in a Pit Trap. * Poison Spikes do not affect the Player who placed them or their team-mates, though they are still solid Structures and may not be walked through. * Poison Spikes cost and . * The limit on Poison Spikes is 15, as is the same for Spikes, Greater Spikes, and Spinning Spikes. Strategy Using * Use Poison Spikes as you would use normal Spikes. * Poison Spikes deal more damage than Spinning Spikes over time, but only through Poison. Depending on your application, Spinning Spikes may sometimes be more effective than Poison Spikes. * Poison spikes are good on Cookie spammers because they will eat up a Cookie just to heal five health, therefore making it so they spend three more Cookie. * Try using against Auto-Healers. Their script will heal every single poison "tick", which may eventually have them get the Shame! Hat and loss of . * Attacking an opponent with a Ruby Weapon will not stack the Poison. You may want Spinning Spikes instead. * Don't attack with Plague Mask, because the Poison (as mentioned above) will not stack. Against * Using Anti Venom Gear can negate the Poison effect, making the spike deal only 30 Damage, which is healable by a single Cookie. ** A Soldier Helmet can reduce the Damage of the Spike and its Poison. ** Cheese can counter the Posion. Trivia * Poison Spikes were the first ever upgrade to Greater Spikes. * Poison Spikes reduce initial damage compared to the Greater Spikes but make up for it in Poison. * Poison Spikes are the only Spikes that have never been changed since they were added. * Poison Spikes are the only Spikes to do damage through poison. * Poison Spikes are one of the 3 ways to get poisoned, the others being by the Plague Mask and Ruby Weapons. * The spikes on the Poison Spikes are green, thus being the only spike with a different color than all the rest. History * 1.4 - Undid change in version 1.3 because of another high demand * 1.3 - Due to high demand, poison spikes were changed so they don't damage players who aren't moving * 0.85 - Added.